In the design of radio communication devices it is often necessary to provide a buffered radio frequency (RF) signal, derived from a synthesizer or an oscillator, to a mixer and a power amplifier, in the receive mode and transmit mode, respectively. Typically, the oscillator signal drives either the mixer or the power amplifier individually depending on the operating mode of the communication device. As it is well known in the art, the oscillator signal requirements for the mixer and the power amplifier are different. A typical communication device may require 0 dbm of oscillator signal for the mixer while requiring 6 dbm for the power amplifier. A number of schemes are available to provide sufficient oscillator signal to the mixer and the power amplifier. One such scheme is shown in FIG. 1. An oscillator 102 is coupled to two amplifier buffers 104 and 106. The first amplifier buffer 104 is used to amplify the oscillator signal before it is applied to a first input of a mixer 108. The mixer 108 is used to mix the received radio frequency (RF) with the oscillator signal in order to produce an intermediate frequency (IF) signal. The buffered oscillator signal at the output of amplifier 106 is coupled to a power amplifier 110. The gain of the amplifier 104 and 106 are adjusted to provide the appropriate signal levels required by the mixer 108 and the power amplifier 110. A problem with this scheme is that two amplifiers are used to provide amplification of the same signal. Secondly, both amplifiers run concurrently for the entire time the communication device is operating, thereby increasing the current consumption. A switch may be employed to switch one of the amplifiers off during desired periods. However, that switch requires operating current which adds to the current consumption of the communication device and further increases the parts count. With the high operating current requirements, it is seen that the use of two amplifiers and additional switching circuits is not recommendable in low current consuming devices such as portable communication devices. Other available methods are equally inefficient with high parts count. It is, therefore, desired to have an amplifier circuit that can be used in communication devices and provide sufficient signal level to the mixer and amplifier circuits without increasing the current drain otherwise.